Making Memories
by Toothless' Human Hatchling
Summary: Semi-sequel to 'Peace Between the Tribes'. Dagur hated that his father gave his brother to the Hooligan tribe. Now he only has one day a year to get as much brother-brother time with Hiccup. Join Dagur as he makes memories with a brother he can never have. But what happens when he start causing trouble and Hiccup is always a witness or the victim?
1. Chapter 1

Dagur had just watched as his father handed his newborn brother over to Chief Stoick. He was not a happy Berserker right now. All the way home, he stay below deck and pouted.

His father told him that it was necessary to keep the peace. But being only five years-old, Dagur didn't understand. The only thing he understood, was that he didn't have a brother.

Osvald and Captain Vorg stood above deck, discussing many things.

"He's never going to understand," Osvald stated.

"He's just upset right now. He'll come around. You both lost two people on the same day," Vorg explained.

"When?" Osvald asked. "When will he understand."

"When he's older," Vorg answered.

* * *

One Year Later:

Dagur was now six years old and he knew more than he did a year ago. He wasn't going to forgive his father for what he did though. But the boy wasn't worrying about that right now. Right now they were pulling into Berk's docks.

He could already see Chief Stoick, his wife and the baby she was holding.

"Is he coming home with us now?" Dagur asked looking up at his father.

"No," Osvald answered. "He won't be for many more years."

Dagur frowned, but then he grinned. He had a whole day with his brother and he was going to spend the best way he knew how.

Captain Vorg laid the gangplank down. Connecting the ship and the dock. Dagur took hold of his father's hand and together they exited the ship.

"Welcome, Osvald and Dagur," Stoick greeted with a grin.

"Hello, Stoick," Osvald said with a nod. "Can't believe it's been a year already."

"I want to see my brother," Dagur demanded as he stood on his tippy toes, trying to get a better look at the baby in Valka's arms.

"Dagur, don't be rude," Osvald admonished.

"It's fine," Valka said as she knelt down. "He's just excited to see Hiccup."

"Hiccup, huh?" Osvald questioned. "Interesting name."

Dagur let go of his father's hand and rushed over to Valka. "Can he play yet?"

Valka chuckled and shook her head. "No, Dagur. He's still to small to play."

"What does he do then?" Dagur asked.

"How about we leave the chief's to their business and you, Hiccup and I go get to know each other a little better," Valka suggested.

"Okay," Dagur agreed.

* * *

Dagur sat on the porch of the Haddock household, holding his brother. Valka was sitting in the grass in front of him, watching.

"When will he wake up?" Dagur asked

"In few hours probably," Valka answered.

"That long?" Dagur complained. "I want him to know who I am, now."

Valka frowned and shook her head. "He can't know who you really are. Your father made that quite clear."

"Why not?" Dagur asked.

"If Hiccup ever discovers the truth, bad things might happen," Valka explained.

Dagur frowned at the idea of not being able to calling Hiccup his brother to his face. "I don't think I can keep that big of a secret."

"You'll have to," Valka said. "Anyone who knows the truth, must. It's a terrible privilege"

Dagur stared down at the sleeping baby's face and sighed. From that moment on, he swore to himself that if he ever told Hiccup the truth, he would banish himself.

* * *

Year Two:

Dagur knew that something was wrong, when he saw Stoick holding a two year-old boy on his shoulder. Next to Stoick stood a man with a peg-leg and a hook-hand.

"Where's Valka?" Dagur asked, looking up at his father.

Osvald knelt down to make eye contact with his son. "Valka is in Valhalla."

Dagur fought the tear threatening to spill. He was a viking. Vikings didn't cry. Valka was like his second mother. She was always so kind to him.

"What happen?" Dagur wondered.

"I don't know. I have a feeling we're going to find out," Osvald answered as he stood up.

Dagur watched as Stoick handed Hiccup over to the man with two missing limbs and send the away.

As soon as they exited the ship, Dagur didn't stick around to find out what happened to Valka. Instead he went to go see his brother.

He quickly located his brother and the pegleg man walking into the island's forge.

"Hiccup," he called out as he ran for the forge.

The little boy looked up at the sound of his name being called. The man watching him did the same and protectively put an arm over Hiccup.

"You should be with your father," the man said looking at Dagur.

"Who are you?" Dagur demanded. "Why do you have Hiccup?"

"I'm Gobber," the man answered. "Stoick asked me to look after him."

Dagur nodded. The answer seemed to true. "I can look after him."

"You're much to young to look after a toddler," Gobber answered.

"Can I help?" Dagur asked

Gobber sighed. "I guess. But don't hurt him." The blacksmith set Hiccup down of the ground.

Dagur sat down in front of him and held his hand out to the two year old. Hiccup stared at him with wide eyes full of curiosity.

The seven year old took Hiccup right hand and placed it his. "You're supposed to shake it."

"Shake," Hiccup repeated.

"Correct," Dagur grinned. "I'm Dagur."

Hiccup tilted his head to the side. "Weapon."

The older boy gave Hiccup a funny look then looked up at Gobber.

Gobber gave him a small smile. "He's been learning about weapons."

"Oh," Dagur said, then looked back at the toddler. "I'm not a weapon. My name is Dagur. D-A-G-U-R."

"Da-gur," Hiccup pronounced. "Not weapon."

"That's right," the seven year old said.

For the next few hours, the two sat on the floor of the forge and talked. Well Dagur did most of the talking. Hiccup would just listen and occasionally repeat a few words.

It wasn't long until Stoick and Osvald came to get them for supper Dagur demanded that he be allowed to sit next to Hiccup while they ate. Neither chief had the heart to say no, so they allowed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Year Three:

Dagur was now eight years old. Hiccup was three years old. That meant that they could probably carry an actual conversation and he could teach Hiccup things.

When the Berserker ships arrived at Berk. The island was being attacked by dragons. Once the ships were properly docked, the Berserkers were already headed up to the village to help fight the dragons.

Dagur himself, ran to the forge, hoping that Hiccup would be there. He had to protect the younger boy from the evil dragons.

When he reached the forge, he saw Gobber sharpening a sword and Hiccup sitting in a corner with his knees to his chest and his head buried in the middle. Dagur ran over to the little boy and knelt down in front of him.

"It's okay," Dagur stated. "Our dads will kill the bad dragons."

Hiccup looked up at Dagur with tears in his eyes. His chin was bleeding.

Dagur turned and looked at Gobber. "What happened to Hiccup?" he demanded.

"Dragon got into the forge," Gobber answered as he pounded an axe.

The Berserker boy turned and looked back at his secret brother. He ripped off a piece of his tunic and held it to Hiccup's chin.

"This will stop the bleeding," he promised. "Don't worry you'll be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"Dragons are bad," Hiccup stated with a steel-like voice.

"Yes they are," Dagur agreed. "Some day, we'll get out there and kill them together."

Hiccup nodded, liking the idea. "Okay."

Soon the battle was over. Dragon carcasses and blood was scattered all over the village. Dagur and Hiccup walked out of the forge and took in the messy sight. In the middle of it all stood the two chiefs discussing.

"I'm sorry you weren't properly greeted, Osvald" Stoick apologized. "Dragon attacks are becoming more frequent."

"That quite alright, Stoick. You can't control the dragons," Osvald stated.

The two boys walked over their fathers. Hiccup was holding the ripped fabric Dagur had used to stop his chin from bleeding even more, in his hand. Dagur was keeping a protective hand on the little boy's shoulder.

Stoick looked over at the boys. When he saw Hiccup with a cut on his face, he rushed over and picked him up.

"What happened?" Stoick asked looking at both boys.

"Bad dragon got into the forge and hit me with its paw," Hiccup explained. "I'm fine now. Dagur stopped the bleeding."

Hiccup showed Stoick the bloody piece of fabric.

Stoick set Hiccup back on to the ground. "Go find Bianca Hofferson, son. Have her take a look at that cut."

Hiccup nodded obediently and wandered off. Dagur was closely behind him.

* * *

Hiccup sat in a chair inside the Hofferson household with Dagur standing right next to him. Bianca Hofferson was cleaning the cut on the three year old boy's chin, quietly scolding him for letting a dragon get close enough to hurt him.

Meanwhile her three year old daughter was standing nearby, watching her mother. The whole time, she kept asking questions.

Dagur paid the little girl no attention, he was more focused on getting his brother out there as soon as the woman was done. They had to make up for lost time.

* * *

Dagur and Hiccup stood on one of the many cliffs that looked out over the ocean. Dagur watch teaching the three year old how to throw.

"You pull your arm back and when you're ready to throw the rock, you thrust your arm forward and let go," Dagur instructed.

Hiccup picked up a small pebble and did as Dagur told him. The pebble went flying through air and landed the edge of the cliff

"When you're bigger you'll be able to throw farther," Dagur promised.

* * *

Year Four:

When Dagur and Osvald arrived at Berk, Stoick was there to greet them, but Hiccup was no where in sight.

As soon as they were off the ship the nine year old looked up at Stoick and asked, "Where's Hiccup?"

"With Gobber," Stoick answered.

Dagur went off running, but stopped when he heard his father begin to talk about his recent changes.

"His Berserker tendencies are starting to show. He's also taken to carrying a small dagger with him everywhere he goes," Osvald explained. "Don't worry, I confiscated it from him before we got here. I don't want anymore harm coming to Hiccup."

Dagur didn't stay to hear what Stoick had to say. He wanted to go see Hiccup. He had a full day planned out.

* * *

When the Berserker boy reached the forge, he found Gobber pounding away at sword and Hiccup sitting at a table, drawing.

"Hiccup," Dagur said gleefully getting the younger boy's attention.

Hiccup turned to face the older boy and grinned. "Dagur."

The boy jumped down from his chair and headed in Dagur's direction, only to be pulled back by Gobber.

"Oh no you don't little one," the blacksmith stated. "You're to stay here."

"Why?" Hiccup complained as he struggled to get free.

"Your father's orders. If you want to play with Dagur, you're going to do it where I can keep an eye on you," Gobber explained.

Hiccup stopped struggling and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Okay."

Gobber let go of Hiccup's tunic. "Don't wander off."

Hiccup nodded. "We won't."

"Smart boy," Gobber said.

The two boys played outside the forge. They played games like Viking verus Dragon, tag, hide-and-seek and Guess That Weapon.

After awhile Hiccup went back into the forge to talk to Gobber.

"Can we go swimming?" Hiccup asked.

While sharpening an axe, Gobber shook his head. "No. You don't even know how to swim."

"Dagur will teach me," Hiccup stated.

"The answer is, no. If something were to happen to you, your father would never forgive me," the blacksmith explained.

Hiccup pouted and hung his head. "Okay."

The four year old walked back out of the forge and sat down on the ground. Dagur sat down next to him.

"It's okay Hiccup," Dagur consoled. "We can go swimming next year."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay."

"Hey I have an idea," Dagur grinned. "How about we find you a weapon of your own. You need something to protect yourself with."

"Don't fill his head with ideas, Dagur," Stoick said as he walked over to the two boys. "He's much to young to have a weapon of his own."

"Snotlout and Astrid have weapons, so does Fishlegs," Hiccup complained, looking up at his father. "Even the twins have a weapon."

"We will discuss this later. But right now it's time for the signing of the Peace Treaty and supper," Stoick said before turning to walk away.

The two boys stood and followed Stoick to the Great Hall.

* * *

Year Five:

Dagur and Hiccup stood ankle-deep in the surf on the beach. Hiccup had been placed with the responsibility to keep Dagur away from the village while they were making repairs from the most recent dragon attack.

"Do you know how to swim yet?" the ten year old Berserker asked.

Hiccup shook his head, "Dad won't teach. He says I'm to small."

Dagur flashed Hiccup a mad grin. "I'll teach how to swim."

Hiccup eyes widen as he smiled. "Awesome."

The older boy grabbed Hiccup by the wrist and pulled him further into the water. He continued to pull the five year old until he couldn't touch the ocean floor.

"We're to far out Dagur," Hiccup stated as he tried to touch the ocean floor.

Dagur let go of Hiccup's wrist. "Swim back then."

Hiccup tried to keep his head above the water, but failed. He began to sink. When he tried to push himself back up, Dagur held him down.

For the next ten minutes, Dagur would pull Hiccup back up. But as soon the younger boy got his lungs full of air Dagur shoved him back under. Before ten year old had a chance to shove Hiccup back under, Hiccup managed to kick the older boy in the chest and get away.

Hiccup looked at the beach. He knew that the quickest way to get there was to swim, so he did exactly that. He started to kicked the water and move his arms in a circular motion. He had no idea how he knew that he need to do that did that. He just simply did it.

Dagur watched as his secret brother started to swim toward the beach. Once Hiccup was on shore, Dagur swam after him. But by the time he got to the shore, Hiccup was running toward the docks. The ten year old ran after him.

When Dagur finally caught up with Hiccup. The younger boy was in the forge, hiding behind Gobber, but not very well.

"There you are, Hiccup. Why did you run?" Dagur asked.

Hiccup stared at Dagur as if he was a murderer, then ran into the back room of the forge. Dagur made a move to go after him, but Gobber got in the way.

"Go find your father, Dagur," the blacksmith said.

"What did Hiccup tell you?" Dagur asked.

"He hasn't told me anything yet, but the look in his eyes tell me that something bad happened," Gobber answered. "Now go find your father."

* * *

A few hours later Hiccup had calmed down enough to tell Gobber what happened. Gobber relayed the information to the two chiefs.

Dagur was now stuck by Osvald's side for the duration of the visit. Meanwhile, Hiccup sat in the forge, happily drawing and talking with Gobber.


	3. Chapter 3

Year Six:

When Dagur saw Hiccup again, the younger boy had a dagger hanging from his belt and stayed a few feet away from him at all times.

Hiccup had once again been put in charge of watching Dagur. He was to keep him from messing up the visit.

"What should we do today?" Dagur asked, cheerfully.

"We're staying in the forge. I have to finish melting a bunch of metal for Gobber," Hiccup answered.

"Sounds boring. I want to have fun," Dagur complained as he followed Hiccup to the forge. "Can I at least make a new weapon?"

"No," Hiccup said.

* * *

Dagur sat on a stool, watching as the six year old melted a bunch of scrap metal as if he's done it a thousand times.

"How much longer is this going to take?" the older boy whined.

"Could be awhile," Hiccup answered, not caring if Dagur was bored.

Dagur looked around the forge looking for something to do. His eyes landed on a bucket full of water. He left the stool and picked up the bucket of water. In one shift motion he tossed it at the small fire pit, thus causing smoke to fill the forge. Sparks also flew everywhere. Before either boy had a chance to do anything else, the forge was on fire.

Hiccup screamed when his sleeve caught fire. The six year old ran out of the forge, while trying to bat the flames away. Dagur was right behind him, but didn't bother helping. Instead once he got a safe distance away, he just watched the burning forge.

* * *

An hour later, the fire was put out and Hiccup was being taken care of by the village healer. The fire that was on his sleeve burned through the fabric and burned his arm.

"What happened?" Osvald demanded as he toward over Dagur.

"Hiccup did it," Dagur quickly answered. "He tossed a bucket of water. Smoke and sparks flew everywhere."

"How dare you accuse him?" Stoick yelled. "He's been working in that forge since he was three. He knows better than to do something that stupid."

"Fine. I did it," Dagur admitted. "I was bored sitting around doing nothing."

"I'm sorry. Dagur isn't normally like this," Osvald apologized looking at Berk's chief. "Whatever punishment you see fit, I will back you up."

Stoick stared at Dagur for a moment as if deciding the punishment. "I think he should be put to work fixing the forge."

Dagur groaned. "I am not doing that."

"You will do as Chief Stoick says," Osvald ordered. "If not, you can forget coming back to Berk."

The yearly trips to Berk was the only time Dagur left Berserker Island. The rest of the year he was stuck to one island and seeing the same faces day after day.

The eleven year old just rolled his eyes and said, "Fine."

* * *

For the next two weeks Dagur worked on fixing the forge. The entire time, he saw very little of his secret brother. Whenever he did, Hiccup's arm was in a sling and he wouldn't stray far from Stoick.

Once in a while, Dagur would take a break and go try to make conversation, but Hiccup just hid behind the chief. And said chief would send Dagur back to work.

* * *

Year Seven:

This year, since Dagur wasn't allowed anywhere near Hiccup, he went looking for entertainment It didn't take long for him to find Hiccup's friend, Fishlegs.

"You're Fishlegs right?" Dagur asked walking up to the boy, who had his nose buried in a book.

Fishlegs looked up and his eyes widened in fear. "Y-you're Dagur."

"I am and you're my friend for while I'm here," Dagur stated. "Dad says that we'll be staying a few extra days."

Fishlegs got up from where he was sitting and started running. Dagur went after him and chased him toward the barn. Once they were both in there, Dagur barricaded the door.

"Go play with Hiccup," Fishlegs said as he backed up into a corner.

"Hiccup is busy," Dagur replied as he looked around the barn. He quickly spotted a cage. "Let's play Viking versus Dragons. You're the dragon. I just captured you. Get in the cage."

Fishlegs shook his head. "No."

Dagur walked over to Fishlegs and grabbed him by the tunic. The twelve year old then dragged him towards the cage and shoved him in there.

"Bad dragon. For that I'm not feeding you for a couple of days," Dagur stated as he locked the cage. "Not that you need to eat. Let's make it three."

Fishlegs pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head.

Dagur turned and unbarricaded the barn then left. Leaving Fishlegs alone.

* * *

After keeping Fishlegs hidden and unfed for three days, Dagur force-fed him some month old cod heads. While doing this, Hiccup, who had joined the search party, climbed through an open window, holding his dagger.

"Let him go, Dagur," Hiccup demanded making his presence known.

Dagur stood up and faced the seven year old. "We're just playing. Right Fishlegs?"

"Get me out of here, Hiccup," Fishlegs cried.

"His mother is worried sick about him. Now let him out of the cage, before I yell really loud," Hiccup threatened.

"You're nothing but a tattletale, Hiccup," Dagur stated.

"And you're a lunatic," the seven year old shot back. "Let Fishlegs go."

Dagur crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Hiccup. "No."

Hiccup open his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I FOUND FISHLEGS. DAGUR HAS HIM LOCKED IN A CAGE IN THE BARN."

As soon as he was done yelling, Hiccup smirked. "In less than a minute, that door is going to be broken open. You have until then to let Fishegs go."

"You smug little brat," Dagur complained as he unlocked the cage.

Hiccup watched as Fishlegs crawled out the cage and stood up with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"You okay, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

The boy in question shook his head. "I feel sick."

Just then the barn doors flew open. Stoick, Osvald and Fishleg's mother stood there looking at the three boys. Before anything could be done, Fishlegs threw up on Dagur's boots.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Surprise. You're getting a bonus chapter. Enjoy, Readers

* * *

Year Eight:

Hel bent on making Hiccup pay for ruining his fun last year, Dagur had a full day planned out. When he spotted the eight year old standing next to his father on the dock, he noticed that he already had his dagger out and had another one strapped to his belt.

As soon as the teenager got off the ship, Hiccup led him away from the docks.

"Let's go find a dragon and kill it," Dagur suggested.

"I'm to give you an official tour of Berk," Hiccup stated flatly.

"I finally get see the killing arena?" Dagur asked.

"No dragon's are being killed today," Hiccup answered.

For the next several hours, Hiccup showed Dagur all over the village. When the boring tour was over, they headed to the Great Hall for the signing and supper.

* * *

After supper was over, Dagur slipped away and headed for the killing arena. Since he didn't get do what he wanted to do today, he was going to have some fun with the dragons Berk kept locked up.

Dagur quickly raised the gate to the arena and opened every cage. It didn't take long for the dragons to realize that they were free. They flew out of arena and towards the village. Soon the villagers were screaming and houses were on fire.

Before anyone could realize what he did, Dagur ran toward the woods. Little did he know that a certain eight year old was watching him through a spyglass.

* * *

Once the dragons were subdued and put back in their cages, Dagur came out of the woods and acted like he didn't do anything.

"How did the dragons get out?" Stoick demanded.

"I have no idea," Gobber shrugged.

Dagur grinned, but his smile fell when he saw Hiccup heading over to the two of them. Hiccup's face and hands were covered in soot and dirt and his hair was standing up.

"I might have an idea," Hiccup said, butting into the conversation.

"Who was it, son?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup spotted Dagur standing nearby. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup continued to stare at Dagur. "Because the one who did it, is a lunatic and will be leaving soon."

Stoick sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll go talk to his father."

Dagur quickly realized that he was in serious trouble, but he didn't care.

* * *

Dagur walked into the Great Hall and saw his father and Stoick talking.

"I don't care, Osvald. He's not to come back. He's done nothing but cause trouble for the past four years," Stoick argued. "He tried to drown Hiccup. He set the forge on fire, which caused Hiccup to get burned. Last year, he locked up Fishlegs for three days then force-fed him rotten cod heads. And now he let the dragon's out of their cages. If he comes back without my permission, then the deal is off. I keep Hiccup forever."

Osvald sighed. "Very well Stoick. I am a man of peace and if keeping Dagur away from Berk will keep the peace, so be it."

"Dad. You can't be serious," Dagur complained, making his presence known.

"I'm sorry son, but you've caused enough damage," Osvald stated.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next four years, Dagur was stuck on Berserker Island. His father went to Berk alone, and each visit seemed to make the aging man sadder and sadder.

During those four years, Dagur sharpened his fighting skills and killed more dragons than any Berserker soldier would kill in a lifetime. The whole time he got angrier and angrier. Also crazier and crazier.

When Osvald came back from his latest trip, he seemed to be in a better mood then when he had left.

"You come bearing good news?" Dagur asked when he met his father at the docks.

"You will be allowed back next year, provided you do everything Hiccup says," Osvald explained.

Dagur grinned. "What does he look like now?"

"You'll know when you see him," Osvald promised. "No more questions. I'm tired."

* * *

Year Thirteen:

Dagur looked at Hiccup as the ship pulled into the docks. Hiccup hadn't changed all that much since they last saw each other. He was a bit taller and his hair was longer, but other than that he looked the same way he did five years ago.

"Hiccup, old friend! You haven't changed a bit!" the eighteen year old exclaimed once he was off the ship.

"Hey Dagur," Hiccup muttered, unpleasantly.

"What do you have planned for us today?" Dagur asked

"Follow me," Hiccup answered.

Once the two teenagers were out of sight from their fathers, Dagur took Hiccup by the arm and dragged him towards the woods.

"What are you doing Dagur?" Hiccup demanded as he struggled to get free.

"I've had five long years to plan my revenge for ratting me out all those times," Dagur stated as he dragged Hiccup deeper into the woods.

"I had no other choice. You were hurting people," Hiccup explained.

"Hello, I'm insane," Dagur pointed out.

"No, you're deranged," Hiccup corrected as he continued to try and get free.

Dagur pushed Hiccup up against a tree and pulled some rope from his satchel. He then pulled Hiccup arms around the tree and tied them together. Next, he took out two long strips of fabrics. He shoved one into Hiccup's mouth and tied the other one around his mouth, thus keeping him from screaming.

"This going to be fun," Dagur stated as he pulled several throwing knives out of the satchel.

Hiccup yelped and fought against his bonds.

"Don't struggle," Dagur warned as he threw the first knife. "You'll only make it worse for yourself."

The knife landed right above Hiccup's head.

"Having fun?" Dagur asked as he threw another knife.

Hiccup screamed as loud as he could, but any noise he made was muffled by the gag.

For the next few hours, Dagur continued to throw the knives at Hiccup, who had given up fighting and tried his best to dodge the knives. At one point one of the knives grazed past the younger teenager's left arm, causing it to bleed a lot. Eventually Dagur got bored and walked away. He could hear Hiccup's muffled screams for him to come back fade as he got further away.

* * *

When Dagur got back to the village, he spotted his father and Stoick at the killing arena discussing something important. Before he could go in the opposite direction, the two of them saw him.

"Dagur get over here," Stoick demanded.

Dagur walked over to them and acted like nothing was wrong. "Yes?"

"Where is Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"He said something about sharpening some swords for Gobber about an hour ago," Dagur lied.

"We were just there," Osvald said. "He wasn't there."

Dagur shrugged. "Then I don't know where he is."

* * *

Dagur watched as the two chiefs became more and more worried about Hiccup's whereabouts. Dagur repeatedly denied having seen him.

When the younger teenager didn't show up for the signing and supper, Stoick ordered a search party. Dagur simply sat in the Great Hall with his father. He knew that they would find Hiccup sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup's Side:

Hiccup had given up screaming for help a long time ago. He had given up trying to undo his bonds. He had given up on trying to remove the gag with his tongue. He had given up on trying to focus on anything that would distract from the throbbing pain in his left arm. At least the bleeding had stopped. He had just given up all together.

If they were looking for him, they'd never find him this far into the woods. Dagur had intentionally dragged him this far. The deranged Berserker didn't want him found.

Hiccup tilted his head back to where it rested on the tree. If these were to be his last hours, he better spend them thinking about what he did to deserve this.

Sure he'd ratted Dagur out on multiple occasions, but the lunatic had been hurting people. Hiccup was just doing what he thought was right. No, it had to go much deeper than being a tattle-tale, but he couldn't figure out what.

Hiccup was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his name being called. He looked around and listened for the voice again.

"Hiccup," the voice called.

It was his father calling his name. Hiccup screamed as loud as he could through the gag and prayed to the gods that his father could hear him.

"Hiccup," Stoick called again. He was getting closer.

The thirteen year old screamed until throat was rawer than it had already been. When Hiccup couldn't scream anymore, Stoick appeared. Hiccup was so relived to see his father, he allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall. He didn't care that he was Viking. Right now he was just a scared, injured boy who was saved from a horrible fate.

Stoick undid the gag and stared at his son. "What happened?"

"Dagur," Hiccup sobbed.

The chief of the Hooligan tribe went behind the tree and cut Hiccup's bonds. Hiccup, himself, fell to his knees and wrapped his right hand around the knife wound. Stoick knelt down in front of him and looked him over the best he could in the dying fire coming from his torch.

"We need to get you home," Stoick stated.

Hiccup made no move to get up. He continued to cry. He was just so relieved that he had been found.

Stoick sighed as he decided to sit and console his son. The chief embraced the teenager into a hug and allowed him to cry to his heart's content.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hiccup had cried until his eyes were dry. He pulled away from his father's embrace and stared at him.

"Feel better?" Stoick asked as he stared.

"A little bit," Hiccup replied as he moved to stand up.

The chief was quick to help his son up. He had no doubt in his mind that if Hiccup tried to walk on his own after being tied to tree for gods knew how many hours, he would fall.

"Why did Dagur do this?" Stoick asked as he led Hiccup back towards the village.

As they walked, Hiccup explained everything from the time they left the docks to when Stoick finally found him. By the time Hiccup finished his tale, they were back in the village.

* * *

Hiccup sat up in his bed, which had been moved from his bedroom to the main floor, while the village healer looked him over. After sewing up the knife wound on his arm, she placed the injured limb in a sling. Once she was done, she told him to stay in bed and rest for the next few days. After having a few words with Stoick, she left.

The only ones in the room now were, Hiccup, Stoick, Osvald, Dagur and Gobber.

"Well I best be getting home," Gobber said as he stood up from his seat. The blacksmith then promptly left and headed in the direction forge.

The room was uncomfortably silent for a moment.

"When can we leave?" Dagur asked, breaking the silence.

"We won't be leaving until this problem is resolved," Osvald stated.

"What problem?" Dagur demanded. "He's fine."

"You left me to tied to tree, to die," Hiccup protested angrily.

"Calm down, Hiccup," Stoick gently warned.

Hiccup inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly as he leaned back against the headboard. "Sorry," he apologized. "Just tired."

"Why don't you get some sleep," Stoick suggested. "We'll take the rest of this conversation to the Great Hall."

The thirteen year old nodded in agreement as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I know. Stoick is a bit OOC in this chapter, but I just had to write a father/son moment between the two of them. Stoick might have taken Hiccup in to keep the peace but he doe care about in his own stubborn viking way. I have no regrets of how I wrote him in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Stoick's Side:

As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Stoick exploded. "How could you do this to him? Hiccup has done nothing wrong."

"He needed to be punished," Dagur replied. "He's the reason I didn't come back for four years."

"He was looking out for the people of this village You've hurt so many lives here," Stoick stated.

"These aren't his people though," Dagur argued. "He's a Berserker. Through and through. And he is my brother."

"Brothers are supposed to protect their younger siblings. Not hurt them," Stoick explained. "What you did to Hiccup is unforgivable. There will be consequences."

Dagur crossed his arms over his chest. "What kind of consequences?"

"Stoick and I will discuss what to do," Osvald stated. "But for now, you are to go back to the ship. Captain Vorg will escort and watch you. If you try to pull any kind of stunt, I will know and the punishment will be severe."

The two chiefs watched as Dagur stormed out the Great Hall and yelling for Captain Vorg.

"What are we going to do?" Osvald sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know," Stoick replied. "But what I do know is that Hiccup is not safe around him."

"What are you saying, Stoick?" the Berserker chief asked.

"I'm saying that it's time renegotiate our deal," Stoick answered.

"Hiccup's not coming back with us next year is he?" Osvald guessed.

"No, he won't be," Stoick confirmed. "It's not safe for him. If he were to go back, Dagur will be much more than throw knives at him."

"What will we tell people?" Osvald asked, saddened that Hiccup was to remain on Berk.

"Nothing for now," Stoick answered. "We continue on as if we've discussed nothing."

"What about Dagur?" Osvald questioned. "How should he be punished?"

"I leave that up to you. He is your son," the Berkian said. "However, I suggest putting him to work. Something that builds character."

* * *

Dagur's Side:

Dagur sat below deck sharpening his axe with a stone. Captain Vorg stood nearby, watching him.

"You don't have to be here, you know?" Dagur stated, glancing over at Vorg.

"Chief Osvald has ordered me to keep an eye one you at all times," the captain responded.

"That won't be necessary any more, Vorg," the Berserker chief, himself, said as he walked down the small set of stairs. "Go above deck and start preparing the ships for departure. We leave tomorrow after breakfast and the signing in the Great Hall."

"Yes sir," Vorg replied as he made his way past the chief.

Dagur tossed the stone aside and stood up. "What's my punishment?"

"When we get home. You will start working in the forge all day, every day," Osvald answered. "That means no more training and dragon killing."

"Why?" Dagur whined.

"Working in the forge builds character and teaches discipline," Osvald explained.

"Hiccup's worked in a forge for ten years and he's a wimp," Dagur argued.

"Hiccup is well disciplined and is an excellent character. He may not be strong like most vikings, but he is smart and knows the difference between right and wrong," Osvald stated. "Whereas you do not."

* * *

Early the next morning, Osvald and Dagur made their way to the Great Hall. Dagur was still in a foul mode over his punishment. As the two entered the Great Hall, Dagur was shocked to see who was sitting next to Stoick the Vast. The eighteen year old hadn't expect to Hiccup, considering the previous day's events. But there he was, sitting next the Berkian chief.

"What is he doing here?" Dagur asked gesturing to Hiccup.

"I don't know," Osvald replied.

* * *

Hiccup's Side:

Despite his father's protests and the village healers advice, Hiccup was not going to lie in bed while the treaty was being signed. He knew that if he didn't show up, it would show the village and Dagur what a weakling he was. He was not a weakling.

So there he sat, next to his father, watching as Osvald and Dagur walked into the Great Hall. He watched as they exchanged a few words, presumably about him. When Dagur looked over at him again, he just smiled.

Dagur walked away from his father and over to Hiccup. "What are you doing here?"

Hiccup gave him a one-armed shrugged. "Wanted to be here."

"That's not an answer," Dagur argued.

"Yes it is," Hiccup said while smile.

Dagur just rolled his eyes and walked over to his father, who on the other side of Stoick.

While both tribes enjoyed a hearty breakfast, Stoick and Osvald signed the treaty. Hiccup himself, just pushed his breakfast around his plate. He knew that if he tried to eat the delicious smelling meal, he would throw it up in about an hour

After the signing was complete, Hiccup excused himself and headed home. As much as he would have enjoyed watching Dagur leave, he didn't feel up to it.

* * *

A/N: This chapter marks the end of Making Memories, but if you want more stories like this, I am prepared to write a story based on Hiccup and Dagur set after Peace Between the Tribes. Just review if you'd wish for me to continue.


End file.
